The Dinner Party
by thechosenpirates
Summary: *THIS IS A REWRITE OF A STORY I HAVE PREVIOUSLY POSTED* My take of what could have happened after the dinner party. 03/03 Miranda/Gary
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note. - This is a rewrite of a previous story I have written. Hope you enjoy.**

Miranda galloped into her flat filled with glee. The first dinner party that she hosted had went relatively well, sure there were a few ups and downs but no one got hurt. There were just a few problems plaguing her mind. After the foam fight had finished, she caught a look of longing on Gary's face. At first she had thought that he just wanted a relationship with Rose like she had with Mike. It wasn't until she was pulled to the side by Stevie, she realized what was going on.

 _"_ _What are you doing?!" Stevie whispered to her, an angry look on her face._

 _"_ _What do you mean what am I doing? I'm having fun with my boyfriend." Miranda was so confused, Stevie seemed really mad._

 _"_ _Didn't you see the signs? Gary broke up with Rose for you and then you go flaunt your relationship in his face." Miranda looked over at Gary. He was leaning against her kitchen counter miserably, he looked so heartbroken._

 _"_ _I'll go talk to him." Sighing, Miranda walked over to Gary and stood next to him. "Everything okay? I know you really liked Rose." He shrugged, staring at the same part of her floor he'd been looking at for ages. Alone, she would not be able to get through to him, she tried to signal for help from Stevie or her mum but they were too busy arguing. Before she could open her mouth, Mike walked over to them and Gary tensed._

 _"_ _Everything alright over here? Sorry about Rose, Gary. I guess not all relationships are meant to be." He commented, throwing his arm around Miranda's shoulders._

 _"_ _Yeah." Gary looked at Miranda. "I guess not." Miranda froze and watched helplessly as Gary put his drink down and left her apartment._

Another problem was her mother. Penny had decided to start a debate with who Miranda would end up with. Gary or Mike? With Stevie obviously going for Gary, Penny had went with Mike. Miranda and Mike unfortunately got caught in the middle of a very awkward questionnaire, ending with Miranda ushering everyone out.

Putting on some music, she cleared up all of the foam that had been left on her kitchen counter. Billy Joel's **Uptown Girl** always got her in the mood to get active. Without her knowing, Gary had snuck into the apartment and closed the door gently behind him. Miranda looked happier than she had been in years and he quickly debated his next actions. After a few minutes of consideration, Gary crept up behind her and wrapped his broad arms around her waist. He could feel her tense up immediately and held her tightly, not wanting to let go yet.

Miranda turned her head slightly to see who it was and let out a small gasp.

"Gary, what are you doing? I thought you left earlier." She whispered, trying to escape his hold. He reluctantly let her go and walked to the couch. She stayed in the kitchen area and sat on the furthest chair possible. Gary dropped his head in the hands and sighed.

"Miranda, are you…are you serious about your relationship with Mike?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her. Miranda's head lifted in alarm and in her shock she fell off her chair. When he went to walk over to her, she lifted a hand in warning.

"I'm fine. You just shocked me." She reassured, standing back up. "Why are asking about my relationship with Mike? Wouldn't it be better to consider your own love life?"

He sighed and walked closer until he had her backed up against a counter.

"Miranda, I am focusing on my love life. Can't you see?" He was inches away from her and about to kiss her when a voice broke them apart.

"What is going on here?"

 **Who found them? The next chapter will be posted shortly.**

 **Please Read and Review. - A**


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda froze in her place and turned her face towards the door. Standing there was a hurt and very confused Mike. Like a bucket of water had been thrown over her head, she realised the position her and Gary were in and quickly pushed him away, putting a good distance between the pair. Before she could say anything to Mike, he had already turned around and was making his way down the stairs. She went to follow, stopping only when Gary softly grabbed her arm.

"Miranda?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Let me go. I will talk to you in a minute, but I need to talk to him first." She hissed, pulling her arm out of his hold and following Mike down the stairs.

"Mike! Wait! Please, let me explain!" She called, nearly falling down the stairs as they made their way into the joke shop.

"Explain what? The fact that I caught you almost kissing another guy. Not just another guy, the guy you've been on and off with for ages according to Stevie. Was I just a distraction? A rebound, until you guys got back together again?"

"No! No, it wasn't like that," Miranda sobbed. "I thought it was well and truly over between me and him. He had Rose and I had you. And for the first time, in a long time I was happy."

"So why did you let him get that close to you? Why didn't you stop him, Miranda?" When he didn't hear a reply he scoffed, and tears started making their way down his cheeks. "You know what, you don't have to decide between me and him. I'll make it easy for you. Goodbye Quirky."

At his goodbye, Miranda looked up to see his shadow retreating, tears pouring down her face. "Marple, come back. Please…" Miranda slowly made her way back up to her apartment wanting nothing more than to be alone, only to come face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see. He had moved to her kitchen table and had a guilty look of his face, like a child caught with the biscuit tin. When he saw her, he immediately stood and moved over to her.

"Miranda, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think Rose plus the alcohol must have made me drunker than I thought." As he came closer to her, he saw the tears on her face and his heart broke. "What happened with Mike?"

"He broke up with me. He broke up with me because he thought I wasn't over you." She spat bitterly, walking over to her couch and sitting down dejectedly.

"Well, are you? Over me?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not! What matters is that my boyfriend broke up with me because you couldn't bear the thought of me being happy. Why is it that when I am finally happy you are always the one who ruins it? When we decided to give us a go and then Clive let slip that you were married. When I had moved on from you and met Danny then you decided to come back. And now, with Mike."

In her little rant Gary had moved to sit next to her on the couch and put his face in his hands.

"What do you want me to do Miranda? Turn my feelings off? Because I've tried and it doesn't work. I tried it when you said you wanted to move on, I tried it when you got with Mike but as you can tell, it never works. It just ends with people hating me: Stevie, Rose, your mum and…now you."

"I don't hate you Gary." She reassured him. "I mean I really want to, but I just can't hate you. You're my best friend."

"What a mess we've made of things huh?" Gary chuckled, putting an arm round her and pulling her close. "I don't know about you, but I could really do with some wine right now." He murmured, causing Miranda to chuckle.

"Coming right up."

Miranda groaned as she heard her alarm clock ring. As she blindly waved her arm about to turn it off, she hit a hard surface and jumped as she heard it groan. She opened her eyes and met with dark brown pools.

"Oh god!"

 **Hope you enjoyed, Please review.**

 **A x**


End file.
